


Adventure!

by xanemarths



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney World & Disneyland, M/M, Magic still exists but isn't explicitly mentioned so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanemarths/pseuds/xanemarths
Summary: If not for the view, Merric might have thought the past few days were all some weird dream.Or, Marth and Merric go do Disney, but more specifically, Marth and Merric go through Adventureland.Prompt fill for ferarepair week day three: adventure/vacation





	Adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> You can't just give me, a Native Floridian, the words "vacation" and expect it to not involve Disney.
> 
> While this is for a summer themed rarepair week, I cannot stress enough that Marth and Merric are not going to Disney in the summertime. They're going more towards winter, in the off-seasons. Going to Disney in the summer is liquid death.
> 
> Maybe, some day, I'll write more of their Disney adventures, but now is not that day.

If not for the view, Merric might have thought the past few days were all some weird dream.

Actually, thinking twice on it, it might still be a dream. He squints out the window, pondering the existence of the giraffes, zebras, and gazelles he can see grazing outside, and if they, too, are all a part of this weirdly impossible narrative his brain has been concocting. Somewhere behind him, Marth is banging around in the kitchen, grabbing bowls and Reese’s Puffs, but that, too, feels just as unreal as everything else.

It started a few months ago, if memory serves. He’d been talking to Marth over Discord, when he’d oh so casually mentioned that he’d never been to Disney World before. He might have expected such a statement to provoke a reaction from a native Floridian, and, indeed, it had. Marth had infodumped all the wonders of Disney, all the best places to go, the things to see - it sounded like a dream, and he’d said so, and then Marth had been all over making plans for a trip. Naturally, he’d merely assumed his boyfriend was _joking_ , that this was all some hypothetical “planning the future together” kind of situation!

And then, not long after that, Marth had sent him various screenshots: for booking plane tickets, for booking a Disney resort, for buying a week’s passes at Disney. “So, when’s a good time for all this?”

He’d nearly fainted on the spot.

“Giraffes aren’t real,” he says, breaking the quiet. Behind him, Marth looks up from the cereal.

“...Do you need sleep, Merric? Have you not been sleeping well again? Should we, perhaps, postpone our trip to Disney today, let you sleep in?” At some point during his questions, Marth walked up behind Merric, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “I fed a giraffe once, you know.”

Slowly, Merric turns to face his boyfriend. “That’s not very real of you, Marth.”

Marth bursts out laughing, leaning heavily on the mage’s shoulders. “I’m so sorry, Merric. I’ve been lying to you all this time. I don’t actually exist. I’m a sham, a fraud.”

Merric hums, quietly, turning back to stare at the wildlife. “It does feel like that, sometimes,” he murmurs, still wondering if this isn’t just some elaborate dream.

* * *

It still feels somewhat unreal as he pulls out his ticket for the first time, and the lady at the entrance gate has him sign his name on the ticket and scan his fingerprint. Marth takes it all in stride, and Merric remembers that he’s probably gone through this exact same routine hundreds of times before. Once inside the park, he grabs a map, even though he surely knew his way around, and he pulls Merric off to the side to look at it. “Okay,” he says, gesturing first at the map and then towards the park, “so. Main Street is all just shops, so, it’s a nice view and all, but there’s nothing to do, and we can look through them on our way out, anyways. After that, it’s really just a choice of left or right - the best and most efficient way to go through the parks is following the loop around, so, Adventureland or Tomorrowland first?”

“Adventureland?” Merric decides, tentatively; Marth grins and pats him on the back. “Good idea! Save the best for last, and all that. Now, fastpasses…”

With that, they head off down Main Street, and Merric gets to hear Marth’s fullblown rant over how “dumb” the new fastpass system was. (“But isn’t it more efficient to get three at once, in one place?” “Maybe, but it’s still new, and I hate it.”)

* * *

“Swiss Family treehouse: check it out, or skip over it?” Marth asks, gesturing at the large tree; Merric shrugs. On one hand, he feels more enthusiastic about the rides; on the other, he’s been infected with that first-time Disney-goer magic, and he wants to see just about everything - who wouldn’t, when everything is so amazing, when the theming is so perfect? Even though it’s just walking around, climbing stairs, looking at things - he’s absolutely amazed at how beautiful everything is, at how much work and detail had to have gone into such an attraction. Maybe it’s no roller coaster, but…

Marth laughs. “The magic of Disney,” he says, before pointing in the direction of the Jungle Cruise. “Now, that’s a ride - not a roller coaster, but still a ride. And it has _animals_. C’mon!”

* * *

The animals are all animatronics, but it was a short wait, a nice ride, and a good opportunity to briefly get off his feet. The good ol’ Disney theming continues, with their “tour guide” providing a running commentary as though they were on an actual cruise through the jungle. It’s fun enough, and Merric finds it almost remarkable how excited Marth is, considering how much he usually hates boats. As they climb off the boat and head towards the exit, he decides that it’s just another part of the Disney magic; Marth must really feel happy and safe, here!

That, and, well. Animals.

He glances over at Marth, as though questioning where next - Marth merely points at a location across the street. He says nothing, only staring at Merric, until he finally follows Marth’s finger to the place he’s pointing at - and groans.

“You can’t be serious. That - That’s an actual thing, here!”

“Of course it is, Merric!” Marth exclaims, taking his hand. “Now, c’mon! You don’t want to miss seeing all the birds sing words, and the flowers croon, in the _Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room_.”

* * *

“Was it at least better than A Small World?”

Merric doesn’t answer, looking just about as grim as he feels. Beside him, Marth laughs, and Merric wonders if he actually was able to find some measure of joy in the Tiki Room, or if he was just laughing about some shared pain. Remembering how enthusiastically Marth had talked about A Small World, Merric worries over the alarming probability of it being the former.

At least Marth’s hand was still holding his, and that was pretty nice, all things considered. Their last stop in Adventureland, Marth says, would be the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. Merric doesn’t see why not, and when Marth tells him there’s more cute animatronic animals on the ride, he can almost understand why Marth seems so enthusiastic about it.

Marth is far less enthusiastic about the first part of the ride, with all its imagery of skeletal dead pirates, and Merric is thankful they’re in the back of a mostly dark ride, so that they can cling to each other until it passes. Once they reach the part about the pirates, Marth visibly relaxes, and he takes the time to point out every single animal they pass. He almost loses it, quietly, when they pass the dog holding the keys away from the pirate prisoners, and there’s something adorable about his excitement. Merric is, for his part, mostly just enchanted by everything in general; it’s beautifully done, and it is quite a nice boat ride.

There isn’t much left to the ride, after that, but Marth still insists on checking out the gift shop and showing Merric the toy version of the key dog. It looks almost nothing like the dog from the ride, but Marth seems to love it, anyway, and he’s almost reluctant to put it down and continue on their way. “Well, that’s really it for Adventureland… Frontierland is up next, though! The only _really_ important thing there is Big Thunder Mountain, though - you know, the one roller coaster I showed you a video of? Let’s go check it out - maybe if we’re lucky, we’ll even be able to ride it more than once!”

With that, he takes Merric’s hand once more, gently pulling him towards the next section of the park. As he’s led along, Merric can’t help but think to himself: _at least, if this really is all just a dream, it’s a very pleasant one._

**Author's Note:**

> Quite a few concepts in here are based on actual conversations I've had. Perhaps, some day, I'll be able to take him to Disney, too....


End file.
